birdmousefandomcom-20200213-history
Count Fowl
Count Fowl Count Fowl is the main antagonist of Bird-Mouse and a potential love interest. Here you can find out all about Count Fowl. Appearance and Character Genetics Count Fowl is a highly feminine guy. Count Fowl, like Bird-Mouse, is part owl, and also part fox. Count Fowl's parents have never been introduced, but unlike Bird-Mouse, Count Fowl's owl genetics come from his mother. Appearance Count Fowl has maroon coloured fur and green eyes, though they are barely ever seen. His face looks like a birds eye view of a foxes face but with the facial features and ears around the right way. He usually has closed happy looking eyes, a beak, and fanged smile that looks evil. His body has two wings and a long tail/body merged into one with two very small lines for 'legs', he has a fluffy fox like tail as well. In the Anime Adaption and the Manga Adaption he is shown to have long maroon hair tied into a low ponytail with a gold ribbon, and he has bright green eyes with eyeliner and red eye-shadow and fake eyelashes. His jewellery consists of red stud earrings and a silver chain necklace with a vampiric cross on it. He wears a fancy white dress shirt with ruffles on the neck and sleeves, a red leather jacket, black leather jeans, and bright red heeled boots. His expressions often vary from flirty, sadistic, sassy, seductive, sad and angry. Character Count Fowl's character is very flirtatious - especially around Bird-Mouse. He is a joker and will turn anything into his version of a joke no matter the situation. Usually his idea of a joke consists of flirting with the least appropriate person to flirt with in the room. Count Fowl is considerably evil though he does not do many evil things unless it involves something that he could use to his advantage. Count Fowl is very manipulative and can foresee almost any outcome if he tries. He is sly, cunning and can get almost anything he wants. History Early Life Like Bird-Mouse, we do not know much about Count Fowl's childhood and adolescence. Nor do we know about his family except for the fact his mother is an owl. Villain Life Nothing is known about Count Fowl's life before he met Bird-Mouse. When they first confronted each other, Count Fowl said he wanted Bird Mouse to get to know him better. Bid-Mouse suggested becoming partners in crime to which Count Fowl agreed. Count Fowl had planned the whole meeting out for he had admired Bird-Mouse's way of villainy. Count Fowl decided to test Bird-mouse and flirted with him. When it didn't make him flustered in the least, Count Fowl was impressed. Count Fowl did many things with Bird-Mouse such as holding up banks and shooting random people in the street. Later on, Bird-Mouse and Count Fowl stopped being partners for reasons unknown. After that Bird-Mouse got thrown in jail and Count Fowl bailed him out anonymously. Count Fowl continued to do evil things when Bird-Mouse was in jail, but nothing was really notable. One day Count Fowl decided to visit Bird-Mouse. He crashed through (and shattered) the window of Bird-Mouse's room and being excited, he pushed him onto the floor. He stared down at Bird-Mouse when suddenly Purrity walked in. Purrity immediately got the wrong idea about the situation and became flustered. Bird-Mouse explained that it was a misunderstanding, though Count Fowl didn't really help with the explanations. Bird-Mouse became flustered too and declared Count Fowl as his worst enemy. Count Fowl realized he didn't really hate him so he took that as his cue to leave and (winking of course) hopped back out the window. Count Fowl continues to visit Bird-Mouse, playing along with the idea that they are worst enemies. At one stage, Count-Fowl decided to kidnap Paul from Bingo to get Bird-Mouse's attention. Bird-Mouse did not seem to care about Paul (however he did pay attention to Count Fowl). A while later Count Fowl decided that he had had enough of being jealous of Purrity, so he decided to meet with one of Bird-Mouse's other enemies, Tacoon. He wanted to work with him to together make a plan to get rid of her, but it turned out Tacoon had a different objective. They both respectively chose to perform their evil plans separately. Other things have happened to Count Fowl but these are the most important so far. Relationships Bird-Mouse Count Fowl has a complicated relationship with Bird-Mouse. They were former close friends until a big fight took place, and they did not see each other for years. When Bird-Mouse declared Count Fowl his enemy, Count Fowl realized that he was just being as stubborn and as prideful as usual, so he continued trying to re-build their relationship, though it is painfully obvious Count Fowl is head over heels for Bird-Mouse. Count Fowl has devoted most of his life to the mouse and loved him more than anyone else in the world. Still, somehow Bird-Mouse has not noticed despite all the advancements Count Fowl has made. Bird-Mouse just thinks it is part of his 'joke'. Purrity As much as Count Fowl tries, and as much as it is against his nature, Count Fowl cannot help but despise Purrity. He is extremely jealous of the relationship she has with Bird-Mouse, and he knows she is in love with him. Count Fowl also thinks that she cannot fend for herself, so he thinks she is weak and pathetic. Even with all the hatred, he always acts like he does not hate her (as he fears Bird-Mouse would hate him if he hurt Purrity). Tacoon Count Fowl likes to think he has a nice professional relationship with Tacoon. Even though he knows that Tacoon would love to kill Bird-Mouse, Count Fowl respects Tacoon and his work. They aren't exactly friends, but they are not enemies either, it's more of a co-worker relationship. Paul From Bingo Count Fowl thinks that Paul from Bingo is simply a delight. He thinks that Paul is one of the best hostages he's ever had, and when he told Paul that Bird-Mouse was going to come rescue him, he became even more excited. Count Fowl respects the way Paul just sat still and waited patiently when he got kidnapped. Sir Father Count Fowl has only met Sir Father a couple of times, and only for short amount of time, but Count Fowl thinks he is alright (especially for a future step-father). Wilfred B. Count Fowl has not met Wilfred B. The Fangirls/Fanboys Count Fowl is one of the Fanboys. Sources I wrote the damn thing